Random Stories
by BuddingWriter101
Summary: Random Keeper of the Lost Cities stories that are too long for reacts! XD
1. Chapter 1

This was torture. A new Mentor, Mrs. Zenlic, was teaching the Third through Sixth years about humans in a few large classes. It was mandatory, so Sophie had to attend, even though she probably knew most of the stuff she was going to teach. Mrs. Zenlic had pulled her over earlier, saying she'd more like to see Sophie helping the other students anyway.

All Sophie's friends were there; Keefe, Biana, Fitz, and Dex. So when the teacher rolled out an electronic box, flashing different colors, with a microphone attached, Sophie couldn't help groaning.

"Ah, Mrs. Foster!" the teacher grinned, looking over to her. All eyes turned to Sophie. "Can you tell us what this is?"

"It's, uh, a karaoke machine."

"That's right! This is a very interesting piece of human technology! Would you like to tell us what it does?" Sophie _really_ didn't want to, but she didn't have a choice.

"It plays music. But it shows the lyrics of the music, so you can sing them."

"That's right! You know what? Why don't you come up and demonstrate?" A few of the kids snickered.

Sophie blushed. "Well, um, I really don't think-"

The teacher clapped her hands. "It's settled! Come on, come on! I'll pick your song!" She was smiling and started enthusiastically pressing buttons on the karaoke machine.

Sophie slowly made her way over, grumbling the whole way. When she had reached her Mentor, Mrs. Zenlic handed her the microphone, vigorously nodding her head. _She is getting way to into this,_ Sophie thought.

Dex, Biana, and Fitz had neutral expressions. Keefe, as expected, grinned at her and gave her a thumb's up.

When the music started to play, Sophie recognized the song immediately and scrambled to turn it off. The teacher frowned disapprovingly, and the kids raised their eyebrows.

"Uh, um, sorry. But I am _not_ singing 'Shake it Off.' Can I least pick the song please?"

Mrs. Zenlic sighed. "I suppose."

Sophie looked through the list. _Too embarrassing. Way to embarrassing. No way_. There was one, "Safe With Me" by one of her Favorite YouTube singers. Sophie had a ton of her songs and covers on her Ipod. Here goes nothing…

She stared the first few lines, her voice barely above a whisper, but as she went along, she got more into the song. Everyone's mouths were open, including Mrs. Zenlic. Sophie had always loved music and singing.

She finished, then remembered that there was a room full of people watching her. Everything was silent, and Sophie walked quietly back to her desk.

After class, a lot of kids quietly came up to her and said that she sung very well.

Her friends started chatting away nonstop.

"Foster!" Keefe said and did another of his goofy grins. "You didn't tell us you could sing!"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "I didn't think I could."

"Pft. That's a lie." Sophie blushed.

Biana hooked her arm through Sophie's. "Keefe's right, you totally did awesome."

"Yeah, as much as I hate to agree with Keefe," Dex shot him a glare, "you were amazing!"

Fitz nodded his head. "By the way, what exactly was that song about?"

"In the music video, a girl is singing to her boyfriend, but she's a ghost. She had just died, and the guy got back from her funeral. She was singing about how even though she's gone, she'll always be there for him and love him."

Everybody stared at her in shock.

"What? You know she didn't actually die, right? She was just singing a song."

"Okay..." Fitz said and wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"In any case, Foster, you were great." Keefe put his arm around her shoulder, and they walked to the Leapmaster to go home.


	2. Cinderella - A Play (Part 1)

**So...I don't know, this idea for them putting on a play just kind of popped in to my head. Actually, my complete thought process was (What do I call Dex and Marella? Dexella. sounds like Cinderella. Marella has curly hair like a princess. she's kind of like Cinderella. THEY SHOULD PUT ON A PLAY!) Yeah, I have the mind of a 5-year-old. And it seemed like some fluffy, easy stuff to write, so I went for it. XD**

 **Also, decided to break it up into two chapters. I mean, I doubt many people are going to read this randomness, and i'll post the rest when I feel like it. XD**

 **Cinderella - A Play**

"We're doing what now?"

Sophie stared at the new mentor incredulously. Lady Zenlic, who now taught Human History and Culture, wanted Sophie to direct a play in front of the rest of the class. A class that was in the auditorium and had at least 200 hundred students.

"Indeed!" Lady Zenlic said and nodded enthusiastically. "I even have the one I want to see picked out!"

Sophie gritted her teeth. Of course she did. "And what might that play be?"

The teacher clasped her hands and looked to the sky dreamily. "Cinderella."

Sophie groaned internally. She was beginning to wonder if Lady Zenlic took this mentoring job purely for her own entertainment.

"I have the scripts right here," Lady Zenlic added, handing Sophie a big pile of papers. Sophie's arms sunk under the weight.

"So...what is it exactly that you want me to do?" Sophie asked slowly.

"Oh, you know," Lady Zenlic waved her hand around, "Pick the cast and crew, guide them, and then oversee the final play in two weeks."

"2 WEEKS?" Sophie cried.

"I know," Lady Zenlic nodded sadly, "So far away."

"L-lady Zenlic, have you ever, you know, seen how to set up a play? 2 weeks is-"

"Oh, stop it Sophie! It can't be that hard! I'm sure you and the prodigies will have loads of fun! Now, come with me to the auditorium, the class is waiting. We'll announce the big news!" She turned and started fast-walking to the auditorium doors. Sophie struggled to keep up while holding the pile of scripts.

"PRODIGIES!" she cried. Not many of the students looked up. "I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS! SOPHIE HAS AGREED TO DIRECT CINDERELLA! A HUMAN PLAY!"

More like forced, Sophie grumbled to herself.

One prodigy, a dark-skinned elf with curly, chocolate-brown hair raised her hand. "What is a play?"

"And what's Cinderella?" another called.

Lady Zenlic opened her mouth like she was about to speak, then gestured to Sophie.

Sophie tried not to scream. Really, she should have been the mentor, considering how much talking Lady Zenlic makes her do. She gave the class a brief overview of the plot, and a few looked at her with interest. Especially her friends. Fitz, Keefe, Dex, Biana, Linh, and Tam were all there. Even Marella and Jensie had their heads raised.

"So, you have to pick people to play the guys from the story?" Keefe asked. He had his legs crossed, he was leaning back in his chair and had his hands behind his head. Sophie nodded. "So...Cinderella gets to marry the prince?" Sophie nodded again. "Who's going to be Cinderella?"

"Keefe," Fitz called, "even if I wasn't a Telepath, I would know what you're thinking, and I hope you understand it's never going to happen."

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Wonderboy."

Sophie sighed. If she was stuck doing this, she might as well do it as efficiently as possible. "Here's how it's going to work." She held out pieces of paper with labels on them, like "Cinderella, Lighting, Prince," and others. "I will call out different roles for this play. There are many roles besides actually acting, like scene painting and design, lighting, effects. If you are interested in a certain role, raise your hand, and I will give you one of these papers. If, by the end of all of this, you are free to leave and use this class time as study period for the next two weeks. But," Sophie sighed again, "You will be the audience. Your presence is mandatory. Are there any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Alright, good. Let's get started."

"I can't believe all of us got stuck with roles," Fitz groaned.

"Right?" Dex said from beside him, "I mean, how did no one besides us raise their hands?"

Sophie was exhausted. "Let's just go over the roles one more time. Marella is going to be Cinderella."

Marella smiled widely and crossed her arms. "I am definitely perfect for this role."

"Fitz will be Prince Charming."

Fitz smiled sheepishly. "I mean, if you guys really think I can pull it off." He smiled wider, mostly directed at Sophie, and flashed his perfect-white teeth. Keefe and Dex gagged behind his back.

"The Evil Stepmother will be Stina."

"Why are you even here?" Marella asked, eyeing Stina with distaste.

Stina rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I wouldn't be here if I had a choice. It's mandatory punishment."

"Punishment for what?" Dex asked, smirking.

"None of your business," Stina growled.

"Anyway," Sophie said, eyeing the three of them. "Stepsister 1, Daisy, will be Linh, and Stepsister 2, Agatha, will be..." Sophie coughed to hide her laugh. "Tam."

It didn't really matter, Keefe burst out laughing for her.

Tam's jaw hardened. "I'm only doing this because nobody else wanted this."

"No," Keefe corrected, laughing still, "you only did this because Biana didn't want it."

"Huh?" Biana said distractedly. "Well, I'm sorry. But I reaaaally wanted to be the Fairy Godmother." She twirled and giggled.

"At least someone is excited," Fitz said and rolled his eyes. He crinkled up his nose. "I have to marry Marella."

"I'm not happy about it either, Vacker."

Biana elbowed Marella in the arm. "Suuure you aren't."

"I'M NOT!"

"Okay, okay," Sophie interrupted. "Chill. Lastly, it's me, Keefe, and Jensie on set prop and design, and Dex on lights. Thanks by the way, you three."

"No prob." Keefe winked. "Couldn't leave you by yourself. And I knew you couldn't live without my amazing art skills."

"Of course, Sophie!" Jensie said, rapidly nodding his head. "I might be able to get my other friends to help too!"

"What about Valin?" Keefe snickered.

Jensie looked confused. "Valin?"

"Keefe!" Sophie hissed, trying to keep her reddening face under control. "But thanks, Jensie, that would be great. The more hands the better."

"Doing the lights and electronics should be cool!" Dex said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Yeah," Sophie smiled, "I think you'll be perfect for the job. Alright, people! Let's do this!"

A mildly enthusiastic cheer sounded throughout the group.


End file.
